Dark Smile Pretty Cure
Dark Smile Pretty Cure '(ダーク スマイル プリキュア ''Dāku Sumairu Purikyua) is CureKanade's first Bad Pretty Cure Series. It will "air" on October 2nd, 2013. Story Dark Smile Pretty Cure Episodes Characters Pretty Cure '''Egao Shinsei (新星 笑顔 Shinsei Egao) Egao is a kind, clumsy fourteen year old girl who just loves to read romantic and sci-fi books. She is a new student at Akaruihoshi Middle School and becomes good friends with Rima. She is shown to read during classes and gets inbetween 65 and 85% on her exams and nobody knows how she does it. Her theme colour is pink, and her alter ego is Cure Smile. Her powers are related to healing and light. Rima Nichirin (日輪 リマ Nichirin Rima) Rima is a loud, sporty fourteen year old girl who is in Egao's class. She befriends Egao on the first day and is known to fail quite a number of tests and likes to tease some people. She is in the Volleyball Club and is the striker of the team. Her theme colour is orange, and her alter ego is Cure Sun. Her powers are related to fire. Yaya Inazuma (稲妻 やや Inazuma Yaya) Yaya is a shy, cheeky thirteen year old girl who loves singing and drawing. She wishes that anime was real and when something like a monster attacks she says "This can't be an anime...could it?" She doesn't get along well with Rima at all but really likes Egao. Her theme colour is yellow, and her alter ego is Cure Harmony. Her powers are related to lightning. Yuki Udzuki (勇気 卯月 Udzuki Yuki) Yuki is a tough, sporty fifteen year old girl who is very good at many sports. She helps her mum work at a karate dojo and loves annoying her older brother and younger sister. She is good friends with Chikara and is learning how to ice skate but is failing miserably. Her theme colour is green, and her alter ego is Cure April. Her powers are related to wind. Chikara Hakuhyō (白氷 チカラ Hakuhyō Chikara) Chikara is a beautiful and smart fifteen year old girl and is very popular with the boys. She is good friends with Yuki and loves to ice skate and swimming. She is teaching Yuki how to ice skate and she loves to study. She tries to break Egao's habit of reading during class but it isn't working. Her theme colour is blue, and her alter ego is Cure Ice. Her powers are related to ice and water. Allies Lucky (ラッキー Rakkī) Lucky is an ally of the group. She has no mascot form but enjoys being human. She was sent down to Earth to collect the Recreational Pieces. Hito (ひと Hito) The mysterious boy from Lucky's kingdom who appeared in episode 19. He creates a bond with Egao and seems to be quite stubborn. Villains Piero (ピエロ Piero) is the sinful emperor of No Name. Akuma (悪魔 Akuma) is the last commander to appear. She loves bossing the trio around. Kaizoku (海賊 Kaizoku)is the first commander to appear. Akunami (悪波 Akunami) is the second commander to appear. Oni (鬼 Oni) is the third commander to appear. Akanbe (アカンベー Akanbē) is the monster of the series. Items Dark Smile Pact (ダーク スマイル パクト Dāku Sumairu Pakuto) - Is the girls transformation device. They shout out Pretty Cure, Smile Charge! ''to transform. They need to use a transformation decor to transform. 'Cure Decors' - They are used for the girls transformation. Like the Cure Lovies, they can be used for lots of different things. Locations 'No Name Building' - Is Piero's hideout at Akarui. 'Akarui''' - Is the town that the series is set in. Trivia Category:Dark Smile Pretty Cure Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:User: CureKanade Category:CureKanade Category:Pretty Cure fanime